A Night In Hollow Bastion
by Wyvern Seeker
Summary: While trying to take down Organization XIII and find Kairi and Riku, Sora, Donald and Goofy take a stop in Hollow Bastion to rest up. Unexpectedly for him, he finds himself in a interesting situation, later unluckily getting caught in it. Warning: SoraXKairi, TifaXSoraXKairi, lemon. Read at your own risk.


**Author's Note: **_Hello there reader and/or author. It seems you've chosen this story of mine. If you've read the summary then you must know this is primarily a Sora/Kairi fanfic with some Tifa/Sora/Kairi thrown it. This fanfic is mostly a lemon __with the previously mentioned characters __that deviates somewhat from canon events so if it's not your forte, then press the back button. If you wish to read, then continue onward. Please do not plagarize this fanfic._

**Disclaimer: Ownership of characters, plots, items, ideas, worlds and whatever else originating from Kingdom Hearts is co-owned by Disney and Square Enix. Characters, plots, items, ideas and whatever else originating from Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix. Worlds, characters, ideas, plots, items and whatever else belonging to Disney is owned by Disney.**

A Night In Hollow Bastion:

_ Hollow Bastion was, to be described by it's inhabitants, an unusual place. The area was a large castle with amazing inner architecture that also served as a city due to it's massive size. The castle/town was noticeable for towering over it's world, Radiant Garden. Well, it used to tower over Radiant Garden with the key word being used to. Over 11 years ago to the present day, this once beautiful world was mostly destroyed by a swarm of Heartless, creatures of darkness who seek to devour the hearts of both worlds and people with the castle being the only surviving part of the world that was still inhabitable. Ten years later, the world was yet again a stage in the plans of Maleficent and Ansem, Seeker of Darkness to fufill their wicked ambitions of obtaining Kingdom Hearts and acheive universal control. These masters of the heartless and darkness planned to use as pawns a young, silver-haired man named Riku, who happened to be a wielder of a mysterious weapon known as the Keyblade and Kairi, a red-haired maiden with a heart of pure light that was to be used in the creation of a keyblade that would grant access to Kingdom Hearts. The plans of these evil figures were fortunately ruined by a spiky brown-haired keyblade weilder and user of light named Sora and two of his best friends, Donald and Goofy, a guard and mage of Disney Castle respectively serving under it's king, Mickey. Throughout his journey across the worlds, Sora along with Donald and Goofy, set out to defeat these masters of darkness and save all the worlds from their shadowy grip while also finding Kairi and Riku, the latter having been seduced by the darkness and working with these two in his attempt to find Kairi. _

_ When the three had arrived in Hollow Bastion yet again they brought the temporary end of Maleficent and shortly afterwards had to fight Riku, whose body was under the control of Ansem as a vessel. After defeating him, Sora turned the unfinished Keyblade of People's Hearts on himself to free Kairi's heart and the hearts of six other maidens with hearts of pure light, with all but the comatose Kairi's constituting to the Keyblade. This worked, but as a result Sora was turned into a heartless. Eventually with Kairi's help, Sora was restored to his human self and along with Donald and Goofy brought a temporary end to the seeker of darkness, Ansem. However Ansem's actions before his temporary demise caused a flood of Heartless. To stop this flood, Sora and the recently arrived Kng Mickey sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts but in the process Sora was separated from Kairi and Riku, the latter being trapped alongside King Mickey in the realm of darkness, Kairi ending up at Destiny Islands, the homeworld to her, Riku and Sora while he, alongside Donald and Goofy ending up in world that was also dominated by a castle called Castle Oblivion._

_ While stopping at Castle Oblivion on his journey to find Kairi and Riku, Sora meet Naminé, a being of nothingness made from Kairi when Sora used the incomplete Keyblade of People's Hearts on himself to free the hearts of Kairi and the other princesses of heart. Under the control of a mysterious group made up of 13 beings of Nothingness known as Organization XIII, Naminé primarily manipulated Sora's memories by replacing Kairi and adding herself in her place in order to gain control of his heart and turn him into the puppet of Marluxia, who planned on orchestrating a coup d'etat against Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII by using Sora to destroy him and take control for himself. However, due to a change of heart Naminé ceased tampering with Sora's memories. After Marluxia's destruction by Sora's hands, Sora alongside Donald and Goofy went into a year-long sleep in order for their memories to be returned to their previous, non-altered state. _

_ Finally awakening after their year-long slumber Sora, Donald and Goofy now seek out Kairi and Riku while also trying to bring the end of Organization XIII, who intends to use Sora as a pawn for their goal of obtaining Kingdom Hearts while planning to use the two as a means of having Sora fufill their plans. By herself, Kairi is now out to find Sora and Rikuand bring them home._

_What if Sora and Kairi meet by complete chance while trying to find each other, with Sora in a compromising situation..._

**End of Chapter**

**End of Chapter Author's Note: Everyone, I'm sorry that I didn't get to the lemony goodness in this chapter and that I practically spent it recapping most of the KH series. The reason this was done was to set things up for the story. As metioned on the author's note at the top of the chapter, this is technically an AU fanfic since the events in this story such as Kairi and Sora meeting each before Sora enters The World That Never Was to save her and destroy Organization XIII obviously don't happen in KHII. I hope to get a lemon in by either chapter 2 or chapter 3. I promise I will do that.**

**It's okay to leave a review, whether it be praise or criticism, just don't flame as it won't do a thing.**


End file.
